


In a ruined and drowning world, held captive.

by VanyaDeservedBetter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Dishonored AU, F/M, Gen, Good, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, There's A Tag For That, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyaDeservedBetter/pseuds/VanyaDeservedBetter
Summary: The year is 1823, in the Month Of Rain and Princess Vanya stands to inherit her father’s place as Empress of the Empire of the Isles after his murder.Meanwhile, Vanya’s royal protector fights to not only clear his name but also to save the future of the empire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiveya Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fiveya+Discord).



> So, this Au just came to me and I started writing it on a whim, which is why the chapters may come at random and very spaced out. It´s also why i might not finish it, let´s be honest. :[  
> And the title is actually from an in-game quote, if anyone is interested:  
> “Here you are at last, in a ruined and drowning world, held captive by the man who killed your Empress, the assassin Daud. Your friends poisoned you and dumped your body in the river. Did they do it to protect themselves, so no one would ever know what they’d done? Or was it because they were a single move away from controlling an empire, and they knew you’d never let them manipulate Emily? Maybe none of these. Perhaps that’s just the nature of man.” – The Outsider, after Corvo was betrayed by the loyalists  
> With that out of the way, please enjoy.

 

Emperor Reginald Hargreeves, First Of His Name, stared down the child sitting across from him on the long table as she eagerly ate her food, white-blue eyes glowing ominously in the room’s dim lighting.

_She is just four years old._

_Just four years old._

 Reginald forced himself to turn away from such a useless, destructive train of thought, forced himself not to dwell on it, to focus on the small, feral child sitting a few meters away from him instead of…

 Something would have to be done about her abilities, about her eyes and about her _otherness_ , if she were to be his successor, Reginald decided; the girl could not be introduced to court as she was, wild and untamed and uneducated. She’d not only be a bigger target for anyone with their eyes on the royal family-their power and coin-, but she would also be dangerous to the people around her, if the abilities she had demonstrated thus far were anything to go by.

 The Emperor cursed events that led him onto that trip, cursed The Outsider for his cruelty. He’d cursed them extensively many times before, and without abandon; and those curses had hardly affected or been heard by the God, it seemed.

And yet at the same time, Reginald had no one else to thank for this turn of events, for the girl now looking at him with her glowing and unfamiliar all-seeing eyes, for this blessing granted to him.

  _H_ _ere_ , in front of his very eyes, sat Reginald´s second chance, the one he would not- _could not, he corrected_ \- allow to be wasted. This little girl was what would guarantee a chance of perpetuation to himself and his empire that they desperately needed.

 Vanya hargreeves, First Of Her Name, was finally home again.


	2. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Number 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention on the last chapter, but some bits of lore are gonna be moved around to accommodate the story and where I want to take it, soo....  
> At any rate, enjoy!

* * *

 

 Number Five, no last name, was born to a wealthy aristocratic family in the city of Dunwall during the month of Nets, just one child amidst a sudden boom of births in the city, but also one of the few to survive to see his first year thanks to his family wealth.

 The boy, who hadn’t been always been called Five, was just seven years old -almost eight, he would proudly tell anyone willing to hear - when he first laid eyes on Princess Vanya Hargreeves, First Of Her Name, future Empress and Regent of the Empire Isles.

 Of course, the time, being Seven years old wasn’t _just_ being seven years old: he was almost a year and a half older than the Princess herself, and had been past the age of introduction for nearly three years, older than most court children, which also meant, more importantly than anything, that the boy would be one of the few hundreds of people-and only a dozen children- that would be present at Princess Vanya’s introduction.

He’d be among the first to see her face.

 

 The boy was nearly eight years old when he first laid eyes on the Princess.


	3. Princess Vanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a funny thing, ambition. It can take one to sublime heights or harrowing depths. And sometimes they are one and the same.” – Emily Kaldwin

* * *

 

 

The large, normally dark hall of the throne room was illuminated like never before, with both whale oil powered lamps and candles providing light for the the guests of the night-it was still very dim. It was a sight that was impossible to duplicate, at the very least, The Boy could give the emperor that much; even if the high, glass shelves made even the idea of moving inside the room a scary one, especially with how many people were currently inside.

The throne room was alight, not only with it’s sparse illumination, but also with the nervous excitement -and simultaneous turmoil- of a large part of the upper class aristocracy and nobility; they were all here to get their first glimpse, live and up close, of the future Empress of the Empire.

The Boy, himself had very little an interest on matters of court, but if he wanted the study Natural Philosophy and the Sciences when he came of age, building alliances and acquaintanceships in settings such as these would one day be a must; he endured.

The Boy found it strange that the princesses’ introduction ball was delayed a whole year, after she came of age and he didn’t seem to be the only one to think so, if the amount of rumour- and their speed- circulating the ranks of higher society were anything to go by: Allison herself seemed unable to keep up with them, which in itself belied the rumour’s impressiveness.

But among the people in Princess Vanya’s cotillion(“ _Not actually a Cotillion or a Ball_ ”, Allison had insisted, in that voice that recently had started to annoy the Boy. _“ Those have dancing, and people won’t be dancing tonight_ ”. Like he cared.) The Boy that would later become Number Five was just a child among a dozen in a large, delicate throne room, just another future wealthy aristocrat, looking to make connections.

And suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and everyone stepped back, making way for the entrance of their future Empress and among the commotion, The Boy got separated from Allison, Diego, Luther, Ben and Klaus, him on one side of the room, the others standing at the opposite one- he was glad; if he had to hear Diego and Luther make one more jab at each other, he’d kill them himself.

And then, when that train of thought finished in his mind,the princess passed right by The boy and he was….. _underwhelmed._

 

The girl passing in front of him was small, both in presence and in body, skinny enough that The Boy could swear he could see her ribs nearly poking from the dress she wore, but that could be attributed to her very rumoured frail health, he supposed.

Her frailness wasn’t what called attention the most, though.

What most called attention was how _plain_ she was. In a room filled with naturally beautiful ladies of court wearing elaborate and ornate dresses, up-do’s that were nearly cluttered and make-up so thick that nearly hid their natural features, Princess Vanya was just… a moth among butterflies.

She was of pale complexion, skin unmarred by blemishes or beauty marks in way that would better mark her as a commoner than the next empress; unremarkable was the word he wanted. She also had long, brown hair, worn loose and unadorned, unlike _any_ other woman in the room.

The only thing that set her apart from the others in this large, dimly lit room was her dress: long, with a material that seemed like lace, and bluish-white in color- whale oil-colour, his mind supplied-, it had a dim, nearly muted glow. The colour of the garment itself betrayed her status, if nothing else about her: this girl was filthy-fucking-rich. And even with its aberrant colour and expensive material, the dress presented the girl as something plain too, showing no trinkets or jewelry in any part of it; nothing besides itself to show status.

The Boy watched as many girls and ladies of court -Allison included, he noted with some amusement- watched the Princess pass, most with ill-hidden annoyance or jealousy.

The dress really was _all that,_ it seemed.

The boy didn’t have time to dwell, though, for it was at that moment that the Princess finally finished her brief ascent to her father’s throne, moving to stand beside him, facing the people and The Boy finally caught a glimpse of her eyes.

_Brown_.

That was just _wrong._ That was _just wrong,_ some gut instinct told him.

The Princesses’ eyes shouldn’t be that… ugly brown colour. They shouldn't be brown any more than they should be blue or green or hazel.

_Then_ _again,_ The Boy thought with an eye roll _, what colour_ ** _should_** _her eyes be, if none of the colours in the human spectrum should be hers? He was just being stupid, surely._

And still… _and still._

The feeling didn't leave him all throughout the ceremony.

For all her plainness, Princess Vanya’s eyeshould be bold and unique, something never seen before by the people of Dunwall. Her eyes shouldn't be that apathetic, watered down _brown_.

The Boy was intrigued.

And he had always loved a mystery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please leave kudos and comments, they're appreciated.  
> Also, if I F things up, you guys tell me, I have no beta and not one to tell if i'm doing something wrong, all the help is appreciated. haha


	4. Auspicious First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be fooled if you hear laughter, or happen upon a smile. There is no lightness or merriment here."- The Heart, Lady Boyle's Last Party.

  A week had passed since Vanya’s introduction to court and not much had changed for her in that time: She still woke up at 5am sharp, everyday; she still had classes, varying from music to the sciences, until 12:30; she still had until 2pm as free time, in which father allowed her to do whatever she wanted, and she still had to retire to her room at 8:30 at the latest so father could attend his nightly routine-whatever it was- without Vanya interrupting him.

  What had changed, however, was that now Vanya had a personal helper following her around nearly everywhere. Grace was her name, a Lady born from a relatively wealthy noble family had been helping Vanya with nearly everything: her schedule, putting on her dresses in the morning, and even her classes, on the occasion that Vanya needed help.

  Another change which came with her introduction to Court were her royal duties: before, Vanya wasn't required to be present in father’s business reunions or attend the People. She needed to do both now.

  Vanya hated the Court and the Meetings.

  Before, they were something she longed for: more time with her father, in whichever way it came. Now, all she wanted was to lock herself away in her soundproof bedroom, away from the overbearing presence of holier-than-thou nobles and their loud boasts.

  Growing up isolated as she did, Vanya never had the chance to accustom herself with so many people all the time, and the sudden change was tiring, downright gruelling, on its worse days.

  That thought of locking herself inside her room -even if the notion made Vanya shudder- raced through her head as she sat across from a boy in one of the palace’s parlour rooms. The small, square table - “Familiarity, Vanya. Keep the people you don’t trust close so you can always read them.” Father had said- left little space between all four of its occupants; it was, perhaps, a little too close for Vanya’s liking.

  The boy’s stare was nearly piercing from this close and she’d prefer if they had sat down to eat on one of the long tables in one of the many dining rooms of the palace; she wouldn't be cramped between two domineering adults as a boy looked at her as if she were an especimen on the table, at least.

  The Boy -she hadn’t gotten his name before his introduction had been interrupted by his own father- sat diligently and straight backed, eyes forward and vigilant as he payed mindless attention to their parent’s conversation topic: the exportation and handling of whale-oil, adjustments of prices and payments to poachers, breakthroughs in it’s uses.

  Vanya paid very little mind: She hated the mindless slaughter of the large, gentle creatures that lived in the deep, and held little love for the way the large animals were tortured and then killed for their oil.  The whaling industry and all its ships could burn to the ground for all the young Princess cared -not that she’d ever tell anyone that, least of all Father.

  Besides, she seemed to be the only one of such mind in the room, her opinion would hardly be appreciated, even if they bothered to listen to it.

  “Vanya.” The girl called looked towards her Father, gaze down but attentive. “Mr. Rothwild and I would like to speak privately. Go find something to entertain yourself and our guest’s son somewhere else. Neither of you are needed here anymore.”

  Vanya stood, nodding to both adults in the room and curtsying lightly before turning to the Boy, young Mr. Rothwild -somehow, Vanya doubted he would appreciate being called Rothwild Junior, so she refrained- and waiting patiently for him to rise and follow her outside of the room.

  The boy got up with a dissatisfied huff, throwing an affronted look towards his father before walking out the door, not bothering to wait for Vanya.  

  And she still didn’t know his name; how rude of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that IS a bit of sarcasm from Vanya's part at the end. She may be meek, but that girl's smart and if she weren't forced to keep her mouth shut all the time, she'd totally be roasting most people around her.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll probably post the next one tomorrow, if my insomnia doesn't attack and make me write it all tonight, which will lead to me getting impatient and just posting as soon as I finish. Keep your eyes peeled, folks!  
> If you're liking this story, please comment so I know it. I love getting comments.


	5. There is no lightness or merriment here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be fooled if you hear laughter, or happen upon a smile. There is no lightness or merriment here." - The Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Long time no see, i'm sorry, but in my defense, i DID probably say i'm unreliable, probably. Anyway, here's next chapter, have fun.

* * *

 

 Vanya gathered her wits, one deep breath in and another out, before turning the boy. She could hardly just wander through the palace walls with young Mr. Rothwild for the whole afternoon.

  
“Is there anywhere in the palace you would like to see in particular, Mr. Rothwild?” Her voice, although small, didn’t tremble in her nervousness. Small blessings, Vanya supposed.

  
 The princess watched as the boy pondered carefully and she finally took some time to examine his features now that his intense eyes weren’t on her anymore.

  
 Square jaw and lithe frame, with gray eyes and a certain intenseness to his aura. He was a few inches taller than herself - although, who wasn’t at least a few inches taller than her?- and reasonably attractive, in a boyish way. He would be absolutely stunning in a few years and would have both women and men of court chasing his affections, Vanya was sure.

  
Mr. Rothwild put quite some thought into her query before he deemed to give Vanya an answer.

  
 “I imagine that the royal library is much more impressive than the one in my family estate. I’d like to see it.”

  
And that was that.

 Young Mr.Rothwild seemed to enjoy browsing the library’s shelves much more than he had enjoyed the meeting with their fathers, and paid little attention to the small gaggle of servants bustling about the large room - or the lady servant that stood by the door, watching them much like a hawk would; Vanya wondered if the boy was already used to a similar treatment.

  
 The boy moved through the large shelves with a touch of reverence, taking his time to admire the room but paying particular attention to the sections on mathematics and natural sciences. Meanwhile, Vanya simply pulled out a well loved book on music theory and settled on one of the large, plush armchairs by the fireplace that was kept lit came summer or winter.

  
 When Mr.Rothwild finally emerged from between the ceiling high shelves, he was carrying four large tomes in his arms, one on history, one on the genealogy of the royal family, and two on Mathematics. He settled on the armchair across from hers, glaring at the curious look she sent to his peculiar and disconnected reading choices.

  
 Vanya, sensing a dangerous choice, wisely remained silent.

  
 The rest of the afternoon was surprisingly pleasant when compared to how tense lunch had been, with only the sounds of pages turning and the ocasional footsteps to interrupt the amicable silence.

  
 Vanya was surprised with how nice it was to spend time with someone when they weren't constantly talking her ears off.

  
 It was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon when a servant knocked on the large double doors of the library, catching the attention of everyone in the room, noble children and workers alike. With eyes downcast, she informed Vanya and the boy that their parents had finished their business and Mr. Rothwild was leaving, waiting for his son in the entrance hall.

  
 Vanya disliked how people seemed terrified of looking into her eyes, into her father’s eyes, for ‘respect’ but she refrained from commenting, choosing instead to get up and move slowly towards the doors.

  
 “You don't need to bother with putting away the books, Mr Rothwild. Someone will do it for you. Besides, i doubt our parents would appreciate being kept waiting.” The boy turned to Vanya with a pinched look on his face, but nodded and followed the girl out without any verbal complaints.

  
 The pair had almost reached the entrance hall where Vanya assumed their parents would be at this point when he finally turned towards her.

 “I’d like to spend more afternoons in the palace’s library if it wouldn’t displease you or your father, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for not posting for so long, i have literally no excuse. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Have fun reading and feel free to hate on me in the comments, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! if you liked this, leave some kudos and some comments, cause i need to know if anyone enjoys the stuff I write. :)


End file.
